Story About Your Mom (Season 2)
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: CHAPTER 5 END, IS UP! ...Setelah peristiwa "Hari ibu". Ada Cerita berbagai kejadian tak terduga di Keluarga kecil KYUMIN, apa saja ? /Sumarry Gagal/ KYUMIN FAMILY/BL/M-PREG/FAMILY/ROMANCE/TYPOO/NO BASHING.
1. Chapter 1

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (Season 2)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho

Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.

.

AKAN LEBIH SERU JIKA BACA

"STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM"

yang Season sebelumnya

.

.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

.

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA

KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST,

TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

..

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Cho baru saja akan pulang liburan dari Jepang, liburan kali ini bisa disebut sebagai hadiah untuk putra semata wayang mereka karena sudah mendapat juara kelas. Liburan tiga hari di Jepang sangat membuat putra dan istrinya senang, meskipun sepulang liburan akan banyak berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerja miliknya. tapi demi membahagiakan keluarganya, hal ini tidak jadi masalah.

"Appa...kenapa kita harus pulang secepat ini sih, Sunghyun kan belum jalan-jalan keliling Jepang" ucap Sang putra sedikit merajuk.

"Chagi, appa kan masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor jadi tidak bisa lama-lama disini" ujar Sungmin menghibur anaknya yang sedang sedih itu.

"tapikan eomma dan Sunghyun masih bisa lama disinikan, biar saja appa pulang duluan" jawab Sunghyun lagi

"Eomma juga sibuk, kafe kitakan juga tidak ada yang mengurusi" ucap Sungmin lagi

"tapi aku masih ingin disi-"

"CHO SUNGHYUN!" kali ini nada bicara Sungmin sedikit membentak saat mendengar perlawanan putranya

"hiks.." kini isakan terdengar dari bocah 6 tahun itu

"Chagi-ah kau membuatnya menangis" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggendong putranya menenangkan agar tidak menangis.

"kau manjakan saja dia...lihat kelakuannya itu dia selalu tidak bisa mendengarkanku" omel Sungmin, yang malah membuat Sunghyun semakin menangis keras digendongan appanya

"sssttt...sudah-sudah, jangan menangis lagi, malu kan dilihat orang" ucap Kyuhyun pada anak, beberapa orang melihat keluarga kecil yang sedang bertengkar itu. Hingga Suara operator terdengar memerintahkan agar segera menaiki pesawat tujuan Korea Selatan.

"Ayo, pesawat kita akan berangkat. Jangan menangis lagi ne" ucapnya lagi sesekali menghapus air mata si kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu menuju pesawat.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Cho Sungmin pov_

Kami kini sudah sampai di Seoul, Sunghyun masih saja tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Anakku ini sempat membuatku jengkel dibandara tadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap tidak bisa marah lama dengannya karena diakan anakku.

"Haaaah...akhirnya sampai rumah juga,capek juga rasanya" kulihat Kyuhyun juga tertidur didalam taksi hingga tidak sadar kami sudah sampai dihalaman rumah.

"Kyu...hei, bangun kita sudah sampai dirumah" sedikit kugoyangkan badannya

"euunghh..."

"ayo turun"

"sudah sampai ?"

"iya, kajja" ku ambil alih Sunghyun yang masih tidur darinya, anak ini kalau sudah tidur seperti lupa diri saja.

"terima kasih ahjussi, hati-hati di jalan" ucapku setelah mengeluarkan koper kami dan membayar taksi pada Ahjussi supir taksi ini, mobil taksi itupun meninggalkan halaman rumah semuapun masuk kedalam rumah.

Cho Sungmin pov end_

.

.

o0o

.

.

Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi, sementara Sungmin masih berkutat didapur menyiapkan makan malam. Dihampirinya sang istri lalu memijat bahu Sungmin pelan, perlakuannya membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum setelahnya

"kau tidak istirahat dari tadi, kenapa tidak pesan makanan diluar saja, nanti kau capek jika terus bekerja" ucapnya sambil memijat bahu Sungmin

"aku memang kurang istirahat sejak tiga hari yang lalu" jawabnya masih membelakangi suaminya, seakan mengerti pembicaraan sang istri Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"itu kewajiban chagia...hehehe" ucapnya dengan kerlingan genitnya. Ya, liburan kali ini bisa di katakan sebagai bulan madu mereka juga.

"isssh...kau menggangguku memasak saja" ucapnya lalu menyikut perut Kyuhyun pelan

"hahaha...sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah merahmu seperti ini chagi.." ujar Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Sungmin cepat

"YA! dasar mesum, sana panggil anakmu untuk makan malam" perintahnya dengan wajah kesal tapi hatinya senang digoda Suami

"mesum-mesum begini kau suka kan...hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, mendengarnya Sungmin segera mengangkat Spatulanya

"iya...iya...aku akan panggilkan anak kita dulu" jawab Kyuhyun yang takut spatula itu menimpa wajahnya lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar Sunghyun.

.

o0o

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka bertiga duduk diruang keluarga. Sunghyun duduk dilantai sibuk dengan gambarannya diatas meja. Sementara eomma dan appanya duduk disofa sambil menonton acara ditelevisi. kepala Sungmin disandarkannya dibahu Kyuhyun, sesekali Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala istrinya. tampak kelelahan masih terlihat diwajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"Chagi-ah, kau tidak udah ke kafe besok, istirahat saja dirumah ne "

"tapi Kyu..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, turuti saja perintahku" jawab Kyuhyun

"ne, araseo"

drrrtttt...drrrtttt...

handphone Kyuhyun bergetar diatas meja

"appa, ada yang menelepon" ucap sang anak lalu memberikan Handphone itu kepada appanya. Sungmin langsung menarik kepalanya dari baru Kyuhyun memberikan Privasi untuk suaminya.

"Yeobseo..?" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sofa, Sungmin mengerti saja jika itu merupakan telepon dari patner kerja Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"waeyo ?"tanya Sungmin pelan

"perusahaan di Thailand ada sedikit masalah, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya" jawab Kyuhyun

"lalu ?"

"aku akan ke Thaliland besok," jawabnya lagi, ekspresi Sungmin langsung berubah.

"Chagi-ah, ini harus segera diselesaikan, jika tidak akan ter-"

"araseo, pergilah" jawab Sungmin dingin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sunghyun, sudah waktunya masuk kamarmu" perintah Kyuhyun pada putranya, ia tidak mau Sunghyun melihat keadaan ini.

" ne, appa" jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

o0o

.

"Chagi-ah... jangan begini, aku hanya sebentar saja" bujuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin kini sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa lembar baju kedalam koper Kyuhyun. meskipun sedang marah dia tidak lupa akan kewajibannya.

"Sungmin-ah...aku hanya tiga hari, bukankah aku pergi selama seminggu sebelumya kau tidak pernah begini"

"KYU! aku bukannya marah karena kau akan pergi, aku hanya mengkhwatirkan kesehatanmu kita baru saja pulang dari Jepang tadi siang dan sekarang kau akan pergi ke Thailand, aku takut aku sakit jika kau terlalu lelah" jawabnya akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum akan ucapan istrinya. ia tahu Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkannya. didekatinya Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"ne, aku tahu...tapi ini tugasku sayang"

"tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak mau kau sakit" lirih Sungmin dalam pelukan suaminya

"ne, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, cha...sudah malam ayo kita tidur" ucap Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin keranjang mereka.

.

o0o

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin bangun, menyiapkan sarapan dan menyiapkan segala hal untuk keberangkatan suaminya ke Thailand.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan bekerja hari ini, kau ini tidak bisa menuruti perintahku sih " ucap Kyuhyun yang selalu khwatir akan kesehatan istrinya yang semakin hari semakin menurun.

"araseo, tapi aku tidak tenang jika tidak menyiapkannya sendiri" jawab Sungmin

"aku akan marah jika anemia mu kambuh lagi"

"isssh, kau habiskan saja sarapanmu dan cepat berangkat "

"kau tidak menyuruhku segera pulang ?" tanya Kyuhyun memancing istrinya

"ck, ne...segeralah pulang setelah urusanmu selesai" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah sebal, pemandangan seperti ini selalu Kyuhyun hadapi jika akan pergi perjalanan jauh.

"baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu dan akan segera pulang"

CHUUP, CHUUP

diciumnya kening dan bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Sunghyun-ah, jaga eomma ne dan kau jangan nakal" ucap Kyuhyun pada putranya

"ne, araseo appa, appa! bawakan untukku gajah ne " jawab anaknya semangat. Ucapan Sunghyun sedikit menghibur pagi ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkekeh mendengar kata putranya.

"kau ini ada-ada saja" ucapnya lalu mengelus rambut hitam Sunghyun.

"ya sudah, appa berangkat dulu ne" katanya lalu berdiri menarik koper hitamnya keluar rumah.

"hati-hati" ucap Sungmin lagi

"ne, kau jangan langgar pesanku" jawabnya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh sungmin.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, kesehatan Sungmin semakin memburuk, mungkin akibat tidak menuruti kata Kyuhyun dan bersikeras bekerja.

"eomma, badan eomma panas apa kita harus beritahu appa ?" ucap Sunghyun pada Sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas di tempat tidur.

"tidak usah, appamu sedang bekerja. eomma tidak mau appamu khawatir" jawab Sungmin lemah.

"tapi appa harus tahu eomma..."

"tidak usah, besok appamu juga akan pulang"

"ne, araseo...eomma sudah minum obat ?"

"sudah sayang..."

"eomma cepat sembuh ne, nanti appa akan marah jika tahu eomma sakit"

"hmm.." jawabnya singkat lalu memeluk putranya.

.

.

o0o

.

Hari ini, sesuai janjinya dia akan pulang. meskipun melalui penerbangan malam. Cuaca sebenarnya cukup ekstrim, tapi beruntunglah Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Seoul sebelum hujan badai turun.

"Appa pulaaaang" teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumah mereka.

"appaaaaa!" teriak Sunghyun saat mendengar suara ayahnya

HUUP,

anaknya langsung meloncat kepelukan appanya.

"Sunghyun rindu appa huh ?"

"ne, bogoshipo appaaa..." jawabnya memeluk leher Kyuhyun

"mana eomma mu ?"

"eom-eomma ada dikamar" jawab anaknya gelagat Sunghyun, Kyuhyun sedikit curiga

"eommamu baik-baik saja ? tidak sakit ?" tanyanya, namun sang putra hanya diam. segera Kyuhyun masuk kekamar mereka

"Chagi-ah...OMO! Sungmin-ah kau kenapa?"

"Kyuuu, kau sudah pulang " ucapnya berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Sungmin yang pucat pasi.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sakit ?..ya tuhan" Kyuhyun sangat mencemaskan keadaan istrinya

"aku baik-baik saja.."

"baik apanya? kau itu sakit, ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang "

"Kyuuu.."lirih Sungmin menolak

"sudah ku katakan aku akan sangat marah jika kau sakit, sekarang kita harus kerumah sakit"

"tapi diluar sedang hujan deras Kyu,"

"Pokoknya harus kerumah sakit, sekarang!" ucapan ini suaminya tidak bisa ia langgar.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengiringi istrinya keluar kamar karena sungmin tidak mau digendong.

Saat membuka pintu rumah mereka tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh suatu benda yang berbentuk keranjang bayi,

oeeeekk, oeeeeekk

terdengar suara bayi dari dalam keranjang itu, membuat mereka bertiga terkejut bukan main.

"BAYI SIAPA INI ?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, karena malam ini sedang hujan deras. Sungmin hanya menggeleng kepalanya tidak tahu.

"AYO BAWA MASUK KEDALAM DULU" ucap Sungmin, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangat keranjang bayi tersebut masuk kedalam.

"bayinya kedinginan.." serunya lagi saat melihat keadaan bayi ini dengan bibir membiru.

"eomma, ini apa? terjatuh dari keranjang" ucap Sunghyun memberikan sebuah benda yang berbentuk "surat" kepada Sungmin. Di bacanya surat itu,

semenit kemudian,

dialihkannya pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk menggendong bayi itu memberi kehangatan. tampak kilatan dimata Sungmin,

"Chagi, isinya apa ? ada petunjuk ?" tanyanya berusaha menenangkan bayi yang tak berhenti menangis ini. Sungmin hanya diam, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah

BRUGHH,

Sungmin pingsan, dan sangat mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun

"SUNGMIN-AH!/EOMMA" teriak Kyuhyun dan putranya bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaa...bisa juga bikin lanjutan ni FF, yeyeyeyeyeyey...

Masih mau di lanjutkan..?

review...review...

aku mau tau tanggapannya kayak apa nih...

saya tungguuuuuu lhooo...

CU..

(Juny,18,2013)


	2. Chapter 2

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (Season 2)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho

Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.

.

AKAN LEBIH SERU JIKA BACA

"STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM"

yang Season sebelumnya

.

.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

.

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA

KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST,

TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

..

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

(Chapter 2)

.

.

"Euuunghh" lengguhan lirih terdengar lirih dari bibir namja cantik ini

"Chagi-ah..?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah sadar sayang ?"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru sadar akan keberadaannya kini berusaha duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hati-hati chagi..." Kyuhyun reflek membantu sang istri duduk. namun tangannya ditampik lemah oleh Sungmin dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut

"Chagi-ah, ada apa...?"

Kyuhyun bertanya akan sikap istrinya padanya tapi Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajahnya mengariskan aura kesedihan, Sungmin tampak berusaha menahan genangan air matanya. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin bertanya-tanya. Sementara Heechul yang melihat keadaan inipun ikut bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya

"Sungmin-ah...ada ap-"

"Jangan Sentuh aku!"

lagi-lagi ditampiknya tangan suaminya yang berusaha meraih lengannya.

"Kau kenapa ? apa kau masih merasa sakit hmm?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan lagi pada istrinya

"..."

tidak ada jawaban, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata foxy istrinya. Diraihnya segera wajah Sungmin, hal ini semakin membuatnya merasa terheran-heran

"hei-hei, kau kenapa sayang ? ceritakan padaku "

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah istrinya yang semakin berderai air mata

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak Sungmin emosi tepat diwajah suaminya. Ini membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"hisk...hisk...hisk.."

tangis Sungmin semakin pecah, Cho Kyuhyun masih berusaha meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin malah meronta ingin dilepaskan

"Sungmin-ah, dengarkan aku..."

"Lep-paskan aku...hisk..hisk"

"Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengajak istrinya bicara, namun Sungmin masih menangis

" Kyuhyun-ah, biar eomma saja yang bicara padanya. Kau keluar saja dulu..." ucap Heechul pada anaknya

"tapi aku harus bicara padanya eomma..." jawab Kyuhyun, matanya masih memandang Sungmin yang sudah meringkuk kembali dalam selimutnya saat setelah lepas dari pelukan suaminya, masih menangis.

"kau turuti saja kataku, temui Appamu dan Sunghyun diluar juga...bayi itu"

"bayi ?...Oh tuhan, apakah ini yang membuatmu menangis Min ?" Ucapnya setelah sadar akan keadaan sekarang, dia hampir saja lupa bahwa mereka menemukan bayi. pertanyaannya membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin bergetar hebat akibat tangisannya

"Ming..." selalu berusaha mendekati Sungmin-nya

"Kyu, turuti saja kata eomma. Masalah ini kau jelaskan saja nanti, sekarang kau keluar kamar dulu" ucap Heechul lagi, dengan berat hati Kyuhyunpun menuruti perkataan ibunya. diapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

setelah kepergian Kyuhyun,

"Sungmin-ah...ini eomma..." Heechul berusaha mengajak menantunya bicara. Perlahan Sungmin mengangkatkan kepalanya menatap Heechul

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Eomma.." segera dipeluknya Heechul menangis dalam pelukkan mertuanya itu. Heechul mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin

"ceritakan pada eomma ada apa sebenarnya.."

"Kyu hisk...dia..hisk..."

.

.

Flashback On

"eomma, ini apa? terjatuh dari keranjang" ucap Sunghyun memberikan sebuah benda yang berbentuk "surat" kepada Sungmin. Di bacanya surat itu,

"Aku minta maaf jika hal ini akan membebanimu, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah anak kandungmu...anak kandung kita. Percayalah bahwa Hyunmin adalah anakmu, karena tak ada orang lain yang kucintai selain dirimu. Aku tahu bahwa aku ibu yang jahat, jadi dia aku percayakan padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita, tapi keadaan ini tidak memungkinkan. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemuinya, kuharap kau bersabar dan mau menungguku demi Hyumin dan cinta kita".

baris demi baris dibacanya, hatinya serasa dijatuhi berton-ton baja, terasa remuk redam. matanya terasa panas, nafasnya tercekat seketika.

dialihkannya pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk menggendong bayi itu memberi kehangatan. tampak kilatan dimata Sungmin,

"Chagi, isinya apa ? ada petunjuk ?" tanyanya berusaha menenangkan bayi yang tak berhenti menangis ini. Sungmin hanya diam, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah Sungmin sudah hilang kesadarannya. badannya yang sudah sakit ditambah kejutan batin yang luar biasa membuatnya semakin lemah hingga hilang kesadarannya.

Flashback of_

.

.

Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk termenung disofa hingga datang Sunghyun dengan wajah mengantuk menghampirinya.

"Appa...Sunghyun mau minum susu" sang anak minta dibuatkan susu sebelum tidur karena kebiasaannya sebelum tidur adalah minum susu yang selalu dibuat oleh eommanya. Kyuhyun memandang wajah putranya sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis diusapnya kepala Sunghyun lembut

"Sunghyun tunggu sebentar ne, appa akan membuatkanmu susu" jawabnya pada putra semata wayangnya. apakah Sunghyun masih bisa disebut anak semata wayangnya ?

"ne appa...hooaaamm" jawab Sunghyun sambil menguap, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disofa. Kyuhyunpun melangkah kedapur membuatkan segelas susu untuk putranya.

5 menit kemudian,

"Sunghyun, ini minum dulu susunya" ujar Kyuhyun pada putranya yang sudah hampir tertidur disofa, dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa Sunghyun mengambil gelas yang berisi susu hangat dari tangan appanya

"pelan-pelan dan habiskan ne " ucapnya lagi, Sunghyun hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

"aaahh..." lengguh Sunghyun setelah menghabiskan segelas susu coklat hangat buatan appanya.

"sekarang waktunya kau tidur, ini sudah malam" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggendong putranya membawanya kekamar tidur milik Sunghyun.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah...sungguh eomma terkejut akan hal ini, tapi eomma percaya bahwa bayi itu buk-bukan bayi Kyuhyun" Heechul masih belum bisa berkata banyak mengenai masalah serius dalam rumah tangga putranya

"aku...tidak tahu lagi eomma, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini rasanya sangat kacau disini eomma" jawab Sungmin sambil memegang dada kirinya, dia masih menangis hingga matanya benar-benar bengkak sekarang.

"kau percaya pada suamimu ?" tanya Heechul lagi

"aku sangat mempercayainya, tapi..."

"Kyuhyun hanya butuh kepercayaanmu sekarang, eomma yakin kau adalah satu-satunya yang dicintainya. kau sekarang istirahat saja, dokter Kim sedang menuju kemari untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. dan mengenai bayi itu...kita bahas lagi nanti" ujar Heechul lagi dan membantu Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Sungmin hanya menggangguk, menuruti perintah Heechul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar Sunghyun, dia kini berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya hendak menemui langkahnya terhenti saat sang ayah Cho Hankyung

"Kyuhyun.."

"appa..."

"ada yang ingin appa bicarakan padamu sekarang" jawab Hankyung

"ne, tapi aku harus menemui Sungmin terlebih dahulu"

"Eommamu bilang untuk sekarang jangan menemuinya, nanti saja. Kajja ikut appa sekarang" ucap Hankyung lagi lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga sudah ada Heechul yang mengendong bayi yang mereka temukan beberapa saat lalu. Tatapan Kyuhyun jatuh dan nanar pada bayi yang sedang dalam gendongan eommanya.

"eomma, bagaimana keadaan istriku sekarang ?" tanyanya pada ibunya

"eoh ?, Sungmin sedang istirahat sekarang kalau ingin bicara dengannya nanti saja, dan dokter Kim mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi" jawab Heechul, dia masih menimang-nimang bayi perempuan yang menampakkan wajah yang hendak menangis kembali

"aigoo, aigoo...anak ini menangis lagi, sepertinya dia kelaparan"

ooeeeeek...ooeeeeek...ooeeeek

"cup...cup...cup...jangan nangis lagi ne, Halmonie tahu kalau kau lapar. Appa-mu akan membelikanmu susu dulu. jangan menangis lagi nee.." Heechul masih berusaha menimang bayi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat belikan dia susu Formula sekarang!" seru Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang malah melamun sejak tadi karena pikirannya penuh oleh Sungmin.

"Mwo ?, kenapa harus aku. Shireo !"

"kau tega melihat anakmu kelaparan hah ?! cepat berangkat sana !" bentak Heechul yang kesal akan kelakuan putranya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin bingung akan arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"anak ? anak siapa ? aku tidak pernah memiliki anak selain Sunghyun!" Kyuhyunpun tak kalah keras pada eommanya. Sungguh, dia kini sudah dikuasai oleh emosi.

"CHO KYUHYUN!, kau sadar kau sedang bicara dengan siapa ?!" Hankyung pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dia tidak tahan melihat keadaan anak dan istrinya.

"Miane...appa.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah bisa tersadar akan sikapnya tadi.

"kau turuti saja perkataan eommamu, belikan susu untuk bayi itu kasihan dia menangis terus dari tadi"

"ne, araseo..." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai dia meninggalkan ruang tamu lalu berangkat membeli susu formula untuk bayi kecil itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan menantu saya dokter ?" tanya Heechul

"anemia-nya kambuh mungkin karena terlalu capek ditambah lagi syok berat yang dialaminya sehingga semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Saya sudah menyiapkan obat dan vitamin untuknya, berikan secara teratur. biarkan Sungmin istirahat beberapa hari dan jangan membebaninya pikiran yang berat."

"baiklah dokter Kim, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak"

"ne, sama-sama. kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ucap dokter Kim lalu keluar kamar, namun dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang setelah membeli susu.

"Dokter Kim, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin ?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya keadaan Sungmin pada dokter muda tersebut

"Sungmin hanya butuh istirahat banyak, anemia-nya kambuh. pesan saya jangan terlalu membebani istri anda banyak pikiran, biarkan dia tenang untuk sementara"

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar penuturan dokter Kim

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, selamat malam"

"hm..selamat malam"

.

.

.

Malam sudah menunjuk waktu dini hari. Kini mereka benar-benar berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Bayi perempuan itu sudah tidur di kamar tamu setelah diberikan susu oleh Heechul.

Semuanya diam, terutama Kyuhyun. Raut lelah dan kantuk sangat kentara diwajahnya mengingat dia baru saja pulang dari Thailand.

"bisa kau jelaskan ini ?" ucap Hankyung akhirnya memulai pembicaraan mereka malam ini. di letakkannya surat berwarna kuning gading di depan anaknya. Kyuhyun menatap surat itu dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"surat apa ini appa...?"

"Surat itulah yang dibaca Sungmin sebelum dia pingsan. Surat ini ditemukan di keranjang bayi itu" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyunpun semakin tidak mengerti, apa isi surat ini benaknya. Diambilnya surat itu lalu dibacanya.

#

"Aku minta maaf jika hal ini akan membebanimu, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah anak kandungmu...anak kandung kita. Percayalah bahwa Hyunmin adalah anakmu, karena tak ada orang lain yang kucintai selain dirimu. Aku tahu bahwa aku ibu yang jahat, jadi dia aku percayakan padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita, tapi keadaan ini tidak memungkinkan. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemuinya, kuharap kau bersabar dan mau menungguku demi Hyumin dan cinta kita".

#

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat selesai membaca surat itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini pikirnya.

"bagaimana Kyu.." tanya Heechul dingin

"eomma...sungguh aku tidak mengerti akan ini, demi tuhan bayi itu bukan anakku. percayalah..." Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sungminlah yang membaca surat ini terlebih dahulu sehingga membuat keadaan Sungmin yang sudah sakit semakin sakit.

"lalu itu bayi siapa ?" tanya Hankyung

"mana aku tahu ?, kenapa Sungmin semudah ini percaya...oh Tuhan" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya disandaran sofa.

"tapi jelas-jelas bayi itu diletakkan dirumah kalian, dan dia juga meninggalkan surat untukmu" lagi-lagi Heechul semakin membuat keadaan menjadi keruh

"eommaaa...percayalah, aku sungguh hanya mencintai istri dan anakku. tidak ada yang lain eomma.." ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin lemah

"lalu bagaimana dengan bayi itu ? aku tidak tega melihatnya" lirih Heechul

"kita serahkan saja kepihak yang berwajib"

"Shireo!"

"kenapa eomma ?, bukankah bayi itu biang masalah disini" Kyuhyun kalap

"kau tega membiarkannya seperti itu ? kau itu punya anak juga, bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi pada Sunghyun. Kau mau anakmu seperti itu hah ?!"

"Sudah-sudah, yeobo...ini sudah malam nanti mereka bangun" Hankyung kembali menengahi

"dan kau, untuk sementara bayi itu tanggung jawabmu. kita bahas ini besok lagi" ujarnya lagi lalu membawa istrinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Malam sudah berganti pagi, seperti biasa Sunghyun bangun untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Dengan keadaan yang masih sangat lemah, Sungmin berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. ia berjalan menuju dapur ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

TRAAANG

Sesuatu yang jatuh pecah didapur, sontak membuat Kyuhyun yang tidur disofa langsung terbangun, Ia yakin bahwa Sungmin sedang berada didapur.

"Chagi-ah...apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyuhyun langsung menghapiri Sungmin yang sedang memungut pecahan gelas yang jatuh tadi.

"aahh!" Sungmin meringis akibat jarinya terkena pecahan kaca, ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun luar biasa panik.

"Sungmin-ah!" diraihnya tangan Sungmin yang berdarah lalu dibawanya ke westafle. mengaliri air diluka Sungmin agar darahnya hilang. dengan segera dia mengambil kotak P3K yang ada diatas kulkas kemudian mengobati luka Sungmin.

Setelah lukanya selesai diobati, barulah terlihat kelegaan diwajah Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin sedari tadi hanya menatap Suaminya dalam diam, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

"hei..kenapa menangis, lukamu masih sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meraih wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di wajah pucat Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"pagi ini kau tidak usah membuatkan sarapan, kau istirahat saja. kajja kita kekamar" ajaknya, namun Sungmin tidak bergeming.

"Sungmin-ah...kau pikirkan saja kesehatanmu sekarang, ayo kita kekamar"

"aku bisa sendiri" jawab Sungmin dingin, Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas panjangnya.

"haaah...baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Sunghyun biar aku yang urus" ucapnya lalu mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin. dan Sungminpun meninggalkannya sendirian didapur.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Appa! Sunghyun lapar, Sunghyun mau sarapan" Celoteh Sunghyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"ne, kau duduk dimeja makan dulu biar appa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dulu"

"ne appa!"

...

"Appa, eomma mana?"tanya Sunghyun dengan mulut penuh roti

"eomma sedang sakit, cepat habiskan rotimu dan segera berangkat kesekolah"

"ne"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Sunghyunpun berangkat diantar sendiri oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun ?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin

"belum eomma..."

"eomma mengerti perasaanmu, tadi malam kami sudah membicarakan hal ini. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa bayi itu bukan anaknya. Eomma dan appa percaya itu" jelas Heechul,tapi Sungmin masih diam.

"Sungmin-ah, kasihan dia jika kau diamkan terus begini. Hari ini dia tidak kekantor dan keadaannya sangat berantakkan dia pasti tidak tidur semalaman" ucapnya lagi lalu mengelus rambut menantunya.

"kau istirahat saja, Kyuhyun akan marah jika keadaanmu tak kunjung sembuh. kasihan anakmu juga sejak tadi malam dia belum bertemu denganmu"

"ne, eomma...araseo.." jawab Sungmin lemah.

"ya sudah, eomma keluar dulu memasak untuk mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan kami akan terus disini. Kasihan bayi itu tidak ada yang merawatnya. eomma keluar dulu ne.."

"hmm"

Heechulpun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari Sudah siang, Sunghyun juga sudah pulang dijemput oleh appanya. Sunghyun yang sudah rindu dengan eommanya langsung menemui Sungmin dikamar.

"Eomma !" teriaknya saat masuk kedalam kamar eommanya. Sungmin langsung tersenyum melihat putranya menghampirinya

"eomma..Sunghyun kangen eomma, sejak tadi malam Eomma tidak menemui Sunghyun" ujar anaknya yang sudah dalam pelukan Sungmin

"ne, maafkan eomma sayang. eomma masih sakit" jawab Sungmin

"eoh ?, eomma masih sakit ?" tanyanya lalu meletakkan tangan kecilnya didahi Sungmin.

"badan eomma hangat, eomma sudah minum obat ?" tanyanya lagi

"Sudah, Sunghyun sudah makan ?" kini Sungmin yang bertanya

"belum, Sunghyun tidak lapar"

"kau harus makan, ayo kita makan sekarang" ucap Sungmin lalu membawa anaknya ke meja makan

"Appamu mana ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil makanan dari atas meja ke piring Sunghyun

"setelah mengantarku appa dan halmonie langsung pergi tadi"

"pergi ? pergi kemana ?"

"molla, adik bayi juga ikut " jawab Sunghyun

"adik bayi ?"

"hmm, eomma adik bayi itu jadi adik Sunghyun kan ?"

"dia bukan adikmu"

"tapi Sunghyun mau punya adik eomma, Halmonie juga bilang Sunghyun boleh memangilnya yeodongsaeng"

"eomma bilang dia bukan adikmu, cepat habiskan makananmu dan cepat tidur siang" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"kami pulaaaang..."

Suara Heechul terdengar saat memasuki rumah mereka.

"Kau sudah baikan ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin duduk dimeja makan menemani Sunghyun makan siang.

"eomma dari mana ?" Sungmin malah bertanya pada Heechul tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun

"eoh ? eomma baru saja dari rumah mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk kami disini. Kau sudah baikan ?"

"hmm, sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin" jawabnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sikap Sungmin yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada

"eomma, Sunghyun selesai " ucap Sunghyun yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya

"ne, sekarang kau kekamarmu" perintah Sungmin pada putranya. Sunghyunpun turun dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

CEKLEK,

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Kyuhyun duduk disisi ranjang sebelah Sungmin

"Chagi-ah...aku tahu kau belum tidur, maaf aku belum menjelaskannya padamu. ini semua aku lakukan agar tidak membebanimu. Tapi percayalah...bayi itu bukan anakku, aku sendiripun tidak tahu dia anak siapa dan siapa pula yang meletakkannya didepan rumah kita"jelasnya pelan pada Sungmin. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya memejamkan mata saja, Kyuhyun tahu itu

"jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kita bisa melakukan Test DNA" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin dapat mendengar keyakinan dari ucapan Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, kau istirahat saja" ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Sungmin dengan segera dia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hisk..." satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan badannya menatap wajah Sungmin yang meringkuk diperutnya.

"Miane..miane..Kyu..karena aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu..hisk...miane.." Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah

"mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkan istriku sendiri heuh ?" jawab Kyuhyun. Didudukannya dirinya mempermudah Sungmin memeluknya.

"kau marah padaku..hisk..?" tanya Sungmin,

"aniyo, aku mencintaimu" jawabnya dengan Senyuman lebar

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa ?"

"mukamu jelek jika menangis...dan itu. membuatku tertawa..hehehe" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menghapus air mata Sungming

CHUUP

diciumnya sekilas bibir Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Sekarang kau istirahat saja" ujar Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. tapi dijawab gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"wae ?"

"aku mau kau disini menemaniku..." tersenyum sekilas

"ne, aku akan menemanimu...kajja.."

dibawanya Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat. Sekilas diciumnya pelipis istrinya.

"selamat tidur...saranghae..."

.

.

TBC

.

Mian jika masih ada Typo...ngetiknya di hape soalnya...heheee

.

Wuiiiih...reviewnya kemaren pada semangat semua pengen tahu lanjutannya...heheh...makasih ne...

.

.

Mian kalau Chapter ini tidak memuaskan.. tapi saya tetap butuh Review..

Review...Review...Review...Review

.

CU next Chap...anyeoooong..


	3. Chapter 3

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (Season 2)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho

Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.

.

AKAN LEBIH SERU JIKA BACA

"STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM"

yang Season sebelumnya

.

.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

.

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA

KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST,

TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

..

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah seperti sebelumnya kembali mesra. Dan masalah bayi itu, Heechul memutuskan untuk merawatnya.

Keadaan Sungminpun berangsur-angsur membaik, namun dia masih belum diijinkan bekerja oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Aktivitas keluarga ini mulai seperti biasa lagi, begitu pula dengan aktivitas Sekolah Sunghyun. Bocah ini baru saja naik kelas dengan peringkat pertama, dan hadiahnya liburan ke Jepang kemarin.

.

.

"Ttunghyuuuun...tunggu aku..!" bocah seumuran dengan Sunghyun itu berlari menemui Sunghyun yang berjalan duluan masuk kedalam kelas

"kenapa kau berlari dan berteriak, kau membuat rusuh saja pagi-pagi " ucap Sunghyun pada Choi Sehun yang kini sudah ada disampingnya, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"ani, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira untukmu" jawab Sehun

"kabar gembira, mwoya ?"

"ttebentar lagi aku akan punya adik, dan aku ttangaaaat ttenang ttekali...hihihi.."

"adik ?"

"ehm.." jawab Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku juga punya dirumah" jawab Sunghyun lalu menghidupkan PSP miliknya

"kau ttudah punya adik ? tapi aku tidak pernah melihat perut Ttungmin ahjuma bettar tteperti punya eommaku, bagaimana bitta ?" tanya Sehun bingung dan memang dia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin eomma Sunghyun hamil.

"huh ? memangnya adik itu harus keluar dari perut eomma ?"

"ne, aku jadi tidak ttabar menunggu adikku keluar dari perut eommaku..hihihi " ucap Sehun lalu tertawa sendiri, Sunghyun hanya masih bergelut dengan pikirannya

"oh ya, memangnya adikmu keluar dari mana ?" tanya Sehun polos

"Molla, yang aku ingat malam itu aku, appa dan eomma menemukannya di depan rumah kami" jawab Sunghyun jujur

"mwo ? jadi bayinya kalian temukan di depan rumah ?"

"ne, eommaku bilang dia bukan adikku dan karena bayi itu kemarin eomma juga selalu marah-marah dengan appa"

"kenapa begitu ?"

"molla, tapi yang aku dengar mereka bilang adik bayi itu anak appa tapi bukan anak eomma" jawab Sunghyun lalu menunduk

"apakah ini berarti kau akan punya ibu tiri ?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Sunghyun terkejut

"ibu tiri itu jahat ttekali lho, eomma bilang kalau anak yang punya ibu tiri ia akan terutt dittiktta(disiksa)...iiii takut" ucap Sehun lagi dengan ekpresi yang seperti ketakutan akan ceritanya sendiri

"ani, ap-appa hanya cinta sama eomma saja. dan aku tidak punya ib-ibu tiri" jawab Sunghyun dengan wajah yang tergagap menjawab ucapan Sehun, berusaha ucapannya sangat benar

"tapi kau bilang ada anak appamu dirumah kalian, dan eommamu juga ttering marah-marah dengan appamu"

"memangnya kenapa kalau eomma marah-marah, eomma biasanya sering juga kok marah dengan appa kalau appa sering main game"

"tapi marah-marah itu bitta membuat eomma dan appamu bercerai"

"cerai ? apa itu"

"molla, aku hanya pernah mendengarnya ditelevitti saat eomma nonton berita artitt-artitt"

"tapi eomma dan appaku bukan artis"

"iya juga ttih...ya ttudah, lebih baik kita belajar ttaja karena ttebentar lagi tteottaengmin akan mattuk kelatt"

"ne, baiklah.." jawab Sunghyun lemah.

.

.

.

Sunghyun pulang. dengan wajah lesu, Sungmin yang melihat keadaan putranya heran.

"Dia kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"aku juga tidak tahu, sejak kujemput tadi wajahnya sudah murung begitu " jawab Kyuhyun, Sunghyun berdiri menunduk ditengah mereka berdua hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Chagi...kau kenapa ? kau sakit ?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan putranya

"..."

Sunghyun hanya diam dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan eommanya

"kau lapar ?"

"..."

Sunghyun masih diam, dan itu membuat Sungmin khawatir

"apa terjadi sesuatu disekolah ?"

"..."

Sunghyun diam, tapi kepalanya perlahan mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang wajah eomma dan appanya bergantian. Sikapnya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

"eomma, appa...Sunghyun mau kekamar saja" ucap Sunghyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan eomma dan appanya

"kenapa dia seperti itu , dia selalu diam jika ada masalah" lirih Sungmin yang menatap nanar punggung putranya

"kau pikir sifatnya turun dari siapa, sifatnya persis sepertimu kalau sedang ada masalah" jawab Kyuhyun, ucapannya membuat Sungmin menatapnya kesal

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun !"

"aku benarkan sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah usilnya

"iiishh, sudah kembali saja kau kekantor" jawab Sungmin ketus, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin

"tapi akukan belum makan siang, kau tega melihat suami tampanmu ini kelaparan huh ?"

Sungmin hanya diam lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal

.

.

.

"kau hari ini sudah baikkan ?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela makan siangnya

"hmm...Kyu, tadi pagi eomma menelepon"

"oh ya, eomma bilang apa ?"

"lusa eomma dan appa akan kembali ke China, dan...dan mereka bilang tidak akan membawa bayi itu"

"benarkah, lalu ?"

"mereka berencana akan mengantar bayi itu kepanti asuhan..."

"bukankah itu lebih baik, aku rasa itu keputusan yang tepat"

"tapi Kyu...aku, aku tidak tega padanya. bayi itukan masih sangat kecil, bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang ibu(?) aku tidak bisa diam saja jika melihat keadaan ini"

"sayang, jangan bilang kau akan berencana merawat anak itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik pada istrinya, dan Sungmin hanya diam menunduk mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah, aku akan kembali kekantor lagi. kau jangan memikirkan hal yang bisa membebanimu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Sungmin

Chuup..

"aku berangkat ne..."

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, bayi yang kami temukan itu sekarang dirawat oleh Heechul eomma dan mereka bawa kerumahnya. Tapi hari ini eomma mengabarkan akan kembali ke China karena perusahaan mereka sedang membutuhkan Appa sekarang. Dan eomma mengatakan tidak akan membawa bayi itu kesana karena tidak ada yang mengurusinya. Inilah yang membuatku sangat bingung sekarang, aku sungguh tidak tega membayangkan jika anak itu diantar ke panti asuhan bagaimanapun aku juga memiliki seorang anak yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi disisi lain Kyuhyun sudah terlihat sangat tidak setuju akan ide gilaku yang ingin merawat anak itu. Sungguh aku bersedia merawatnya paling tidak sampai ibunya datang menjemputnya kembali.

Sunghyun sering berkata jika dia ingin memiliki seorang adik, aku ingin sekali menuruti keinginan putraku itu setidaknya dia bisa memiliki adik asuh walaupun bukan anak kandung kami.

Ya Tuhan, bukankah Sunghyun belum makan siang. kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih. belum lagi keadaannya yang murung sejak pulang tadi membuatku Khawatir.

Segera aku menuju kamar putraku,

CEKLEK

" Sunghyunie... kau tidur sayang ?" tanyaku yang melihat Sunghyun berbaring diranjangnya. Ada pergerakan darinya, aku yakin dia belum sepenuhnya tidur.

"Sunghyunie sakit ehm..?" tanyaku lalu mendekatinya merasakan suhu tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya normal. perlahan dia membuka matanya

"eomma..."

"ne, eomma disini..."

"eomma, Sunghyun mau bertanya sesuatu boleh ?" tanyanya padaku,

"kau mau menanyakan apa sayang ?"

"eomma, apa Sunghyun akan punya ibu tiri ?"

"ne ?"

aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan itu ?

"Sehun bilang dia akan mempunyai adik yang lahir dari perut Kibum ahjuma, sedangkan aku. aku punya adik tapi tidak lahir dari perut eomma. apakah adiknya lahir dari ibu tiri ?"

pertanyaan anak ini semakin membuatku luar biasa bingung

"maksudmu apa, eomma sangat tidak mengerti. Dan ibu tiri ? apa maksudmu dengan ibu tiri, tidak ada yang punya ibu tiri disini kau cuma punya satu ibu dan itu eomma, ara ?"

"tapi aku mendengar kalian mengatakan bahwa adik bayi itu anak appa, bukankah itu bisa dikatakan anak dari ibu tiri juga?"

Ya Tuhan, ternyata pikiran anakku sudah sejauh ini. Dia memang belum tahu jika kesalah pahaman kemarin sudah selesai.

"aigoo...kenapa anak eomma bisa berpikiran seperti ini huh ?" ucapku lalu membawa Sunghyun kedalam pelukanku

"jadi Sunghyun tidak punya ibu tiri ?" tanyanya kini dengan wajah yang berbinar

"ne, Sampai kapanpun Sunghyun tidak akan punya ibu ?"

"tapi adik bayinya, bukankah dia..."

"dia bukan anak appamu, anak appa dan eomma cuma Sunghyun" jawabku, dia mengangguk dalam pelukkanku

"tapi adik bayinya bisa jadi adik Sunghyunkan ?"

"memangnya Sunghyun mau ?"

"neeee...eomma, Sehun saja akan punya adik masa Sunghyun tidak sih" ucapan anakku membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau makan siang dulu. dari tadi kau belum makan nanti bisa sakit" ucapku yang langsung membuat wajahnya kembali cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya

Chuup, kucium bibir lucunya yang membuatnya semakin kesal

"kalau kau tidak menuruti eomma, kau tidak akan dapat adik" ujarku memancingnya, dan langsung saja dia menatapku senang

"jinja ?"

"geurom, kajja kita makan siang dulu" ucapku lalu mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur.

Sungmin POV off

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang dibalkon kamar mereka. Malam ini cukup indah, tidak ada awan hitam yang menutupi bintang-bintang langit yang gelap. Mungkin dengan memandang alam pada malam hari bisa mengurangi penat akibat aktivitas kantor yang padat. Tiba-tiba terasa sepasang lengan hangat melingkar dipinggangnya. Sudah tau pasti dia pemilik lengan putih itu, lengan milik sang istri tercinta.

"waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Sungmin yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang

"apa aku tidak boleh memeluk suamiku sendiri huh ?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang sedang kau pendam saat ini" pelukan Sungmin semakin mengerat, ucapan Kyuhyun sangat tepat.

"ceritakan padaku..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi, lalu menarik Sungmin kedepan kemudian memeluk istrinya hangat.

"aku ingin kita merawat anak itu..." lirih Sungmin hati-hati. Dan benar saja, ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Chagi-ah kau-"

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu...aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju dengan ide gilaku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan hatiku Kyu, hatiku selalu berkata jika anak itu sangat memerlukan saat ini..paling tidak...paling tidak sampai ibunya datang mengambilnya kembali" ucap Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pancaran kejujuran dari matanya inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar, dia pasti saja kalah.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak,

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Sungmin

"apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah bayi itu dibawa kembali oleh ibu kandungnya. Aku sangat mengenalmu Sungmin-ah, aku tahu nanti kau akan kembali sakit jika hal itu terjadi. Aku tahu kau akan sangat sulit melepas sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi berusaha mengubah fikiran istrinya. Dia hanya tidak ingin kejadian beberapa hari lalu terjadi lagi nanti.

tapi...

"aku yakin akan baik-baik saja nanti, kan ada kau dan juga Sunghyun disisiku" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang tampak terpaksa, dan Kyuhyun tau itu.

Setelah berfikir sejenak akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun menyetujui keputusan Sungmin, semoga ini bisa membuat keadaan tetap baik-baik saja, benaknya.

"baiklah...aku mendukungku. Besok kita menjemput bayi itu dari rumah eomma" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin yang bahagia mendengar keputusan Kyuhyun tib-tiba menumpahkan air mata bahagianya.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo..." ucapnya lalu mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun

"ne chagi-ah, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia...saranghae Cho Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencium puncak kepala dan juga pelipis Sungmin-nya.

"ne, nado...saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" jawab Sungmin dalam isakkan bahagianya dipelukan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ttehun, eh Sehunnya ada lagi heheheee...

maaf ya kalau masih belum memuaskan dan masih saja Typo buat chapter yang ini,

Review-Review yang kemaren udah saya kantongin semua...makasih yaaa...makasih juga buat pesan tetap semangat nulisnya...

Tapi saya masih butuh Review di chapter ini...

Review-Review-Review-Review...

minta pendapat juga komentar dari kalian kalau masih mau lanjut...

.

.

CU..anyeooong...!


	4. Chapter 4

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (Season 2)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho

Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : YAOI/BL/M-preg

.

Jangan Lupa baca

"STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM"

yang Season sebelumnya

.

.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

.

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA

KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST,

TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

..

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Kyu...buatkan susu untuk Hyunmin!"

"Kyu...tolong matikan komporku, aku sedang mengganti popok Hyunmin"

"Kyu...kau tidurkan Hyunmin aku akan kekamar Sunghyun"

"Kyu..."

"Kyu..."

"Kyuuuuu..."

Hari-hari keluarga kecil Cho kini berbeda semenjak kehadiran Hyunmin.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih bayi yang bernama Hyunmin dirawat oleh pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Ini seperti kembali kememori 6 tahun yang lalu saat mereka merawat putra pertamanya Cho Sunghyun. Sungmin sangat bahagia bisa merawat Hyunmin, jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin anak ini selalu bersama mereka, bahkan tak sekali dia berdoa berharap ibu kandung bayi ini tidak akan datang, tapi "apakah doa ini terlalu jahat ?". Inilah yang membuat Sungmin kadang-kadang bimbang, ia takut suatu saat nanti yang ditakutkannya ini akan datang.

.

.

"Ahjuma...aku boleh menggendong Hyunmin ?" tanya Choi Sehun, mereka kini ada dirumah Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung

"Andwe! kau tidak boleh menggendong adikku, nanti adikku jatuh oleh mu" jawab Sunghyun yang duduk disebelah Sungmin

"Aigoo...Sunghyunie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, tidak baik sayang..." ucap Sungmin, Kibum yang duduk disitu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sunghyun yang wajahnya sedang cemberut

"Eomma! eomma jangan menyentuh Ttunghyun" ucap Sehun tak kalah protes saat melihat eommanya mengelus sayang rambut Sunghyun

"Wae...?"

"Ttehun tidak ttuka, Ttunghyun ttaja pelit ttama adik bayinya, Ttehun dilarang dekat-dekat dengan Hyunmin, maka dari itu eomma tidak boleh dekat dengan Ttunghyun!" jawaban Sehun membuat eommanya dan Sungmin tertawa, kedua anak mereka ini benar-benar lucu

"Ya! Sehun, aku melarangmu dekat dengan adikku supaya adikku tidak tertular cadelmu itu"

"Aku tidak cadel!"

"kau itu cadel..cadel...cadel"

"eommaa...huuweee...Ttunghyun bilang Tehun cadel..huuweee" Sehun tiba-tiba menangis akibat olokan Sunghyun

"Kenapa kau bandel sekali, lihat kau sudah membuat Sehun menangis, Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Sungmin pada Sunghyun yang diam saja mendengar ocehan eommanya

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah...namanya juga anak-anak" ucap Kibum yang memeluk putranya yang sedang menangis

"tapi tetap saja Kibum-ah, aku tidak pernah mengajarinya melakukan hal seperti ini, Sunghyun cepat minta maaf!"

"Sehun-ah aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku kan ?" ucap Sunghyun lalu mendekati Sehun yang masih menangis, wajah Sunghyun sangat mengharapkan Sehun bisa memaafkannya namun kenyataannya Sehun tidak mau menjawab

"Sehunie...kau memaafkan uri Sunghyun sayang..?" tanya Sungmin lembut pada Sehun

"aku..."

"kalau kau memaafkanku aku akan memberikanmu nomornya Luhan...maafkan aku yah..yah..ya..." bujuk Sunghyun. Ucapan Sunghyun membuat Sungmin dan Kibum cengo

"tapikan..."

"ya Sudah kalau tidak mau, aku main game saja..." rajuk Sunghyun lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya

"YA! Ttunghyun tunggu aku, aku ttudah memaafkanmu...aku mau ikut main game juga" teriak Sehun lalu mengejar Sunghyun yang sudah masuk kekamarnya bermain game

"dari mana anakmu mendapatkan jurus membujuk orang seperti itu Sungmin-ah..?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum tak percaya atas kelakuan Sunghyun tadi

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku yakin itu sifat warisan dari ayahnya...ck..ck..ck" Sungminpun hanya bedecak pelan sambil menatap pintu kamar Sunghyun

"ya sudahlah...yang penting kita terus mengawasi pertumbuhan dan sikap mereka, aku rasa ini juga bukan masalah besar" tutur Kibum

"ne, kau benar...eh, sudah memasuki usia berapa bulan kandunganmu ?" tanya Sungmin

"aah, ini sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengabari kami kalau kau sudah punya anak lagi ?"

"mian...tapi, sebenarnya Hyunmin bukan anak kandung kami"

"maksudmu ?"

"ne, malam itu dia kami temukan didepan rumah"

"didepan rumah ? kenapa ibunya tega sekali pada bayi semanis ini..." lirih Kibum, lalu mengusap pipi Hyunmin yang tidur dipangkuan Sungmin

"aku juga tak tahu, tapi...kami hanya menunggu saat itu datang, saat dimana ibunya datang mengambilnya kembali" ucap Sungmin pelan,

"mengambilnya kembali ? kenapa bisa begitu, bukankah ibunya sudah jelas-jelas membuangnya"

"itulah yang menjadi letak masalahnya sekarang, kami sudah terlanjur mencintai anak ini. Jujur, aku tak sanggup berpisah darinya Kibum-ah" Suara Sungmin mulai serak, dia menahan tangisnya

"kenapa kalian tidak mengadopsi Hyunmin saja yang secara sah dimata hukum, agar Hyunmin tidak dapat diambil seenaknya oleh ibunya yang kurang ajar itu!"

"bagaimanapun dia adalah ibu kandung Hyunmin, aku tidak mungkin tega memisahkan anak dan ibu kandungnya sendiri"

"Kau terlalu baik Sungmin-ah, jika kau tidak mengikuti saranku terserah kau saja. Jadi kau sudah siap jika hari itu datang ?" ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin sedikit terhenyak

"aku tidak tahu..."

"Kyuhyun sendiri ?"

"Kyuhyun sudah sejak awal tidak terlalu setuju jika kami merawat Hyunmin karena dia tahu akan seperti ini nantinya, tapi aku juga bisa merasakan kalau dia juga menyayangi Hyunmin seperti dia menyayangi Sunghyun"

"kau sabar saja, dan berdoa semoga ibu anak itu sudah melupakan anaknya.."

"Kibum-ah! doa macam apa itu. Kau ini !"

"lalu bagaimana lagi ? kau berharap ibunya mengambil Hyunmin kemudian kau besedih sepanjang hari huh..?" Kibum kini mulai kesal akan sikap Sungmin yang selalu mengalah

"Ada apa ini..?" suara Kyuhyun menengahi keduanya

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya membahas kekerasan kepala istrimu ini" ucap Kibum tenang,

"eoh..?"

"aku hanya memberinya saran agar bayi itu tetap bersama kalian, tapi Sungmin bersikeras menolaknya" ucap Kibum lagi

"saran apa yang kalian maksud ?"

"Kyuhyun-ah...jangan membahasnya lagi.." ucap Sungmin lirih

"baiklah..."

"aku bukannya ikut campur, tapi aku hanya sangat peduli padamu Sungmin-ah...maafkan aku jika tadi aku sedikit emosi"

"gwenchana..."

"dimana anak-anak ?" tanya Siwon membuka suaranya lalu duduk disamping Kibum

"mereka sedang main game" jawab Kibum

"kalian darimana saja eoh..?"

"kami tidak kemana-mana, hanya ngobrol santai diteras luar" jawab Kyuhyun

"sudah sore ternyata, kalian jangan pulang dulu makan malam disini saja aku akan memasak untuk kalian, Kyu...ini kau gendong Hyunmin" ujar Sungmin kemudian memindahkan putrinya kepangkuan Kyuhyun,

"boleh aku membantumu memasak?" tawar Kibum

"baiklah...kajja.."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun akan berangkat kekantor dengan terlebih dahulu mengantar Sunghyun kesekolahnya

"kenapa kembali lagi, apa ada yang ketinggalan ?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun masuk kedalam rumah lagi

"mobil kita sepertinya ada masalah dari tadi tidak mau hidup, bagaimana ini Sunghyun akan terlambat masuk"

"lalu bagaimana lagi, bukankah kau akan ada meeting pagi ini, kenapa tidak memeriksa mobilmu dari kemarin..aissh.."

"mana aku tahu Ming, ya sudah aku menghubungi Jungmo dulu mungkin saja dia belum berangkat" Kyuhyunpun segera menelpon sekertarisnya Kim Jungmo yang juga tetangga mereka

...tuuutt...tuuutt...

"Yeobseo, Jungmo-ssi kau sudah berangkat ?"

"..."

"Syukurlah, boleh aku dan anakku menumpang dimobilmu hari ini ?, mobilku sedang ada masalah"

"..."

"terima kasih Jungmo-ssi, kalau begitu aku tunggu depan rumah ne..sampai jumpa"

...Pipp...

"bagaimana Kim Jungmo mau memberimu tumpangan ?" tanya Sungmin

"tentu saja, aku kan bosnya" jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Sungmin

" Ck, menumpang dengan sekertaris saja bangga. Sudah cepat berangkat sana! "

"ne, araseo istriku yang cerewet. Sunghyun ayo !" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng putranya keluar rumah

"Hati-hati dijalan !"

"Ne eomma !"

.

.

.

Masih menumpang dengan sang sekertaris, siang ini Cho Kyuhyun akan menuju kafe Sungmin untuk makan siang

"Kalian datang ?" tanya Sungmin

"ne, aku sangat lapar chagiiii..." ucap Kyuhyun manja, Jungmo yang bediri dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya

"Jungmo-ssi, lihat kelakuan Presdirmu ini sudah punya dua anak saja masih seperti ini..ckckck"

ujar Sungmin yang membuat tawa Jungmo pecah, wajah Kyuhyun hanya kesal

"mwo ? Presdir sudah punya anak dua, kenapa aku tidak tahu" tanya Jungmo setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan

"ceritanya panjang Jungmo-ah, kalian duduk saja. sebentar lagi pelayan akan datang" jawab Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sekertarisnya

"aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat istri Presdir hamil lagi, kapan melahirkannya ya..?" ucap Jungmo bermonolog, namun didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Sungmin tidak melahirkan lagi, tapi anak kedua kami itu anak yang kami temukan didepan rumah kami tiga bulan yang lalu" jelas Kyuhyun

"bagaimana bisa ?"

"ya begitulah, tapi kami senang setidaknya membuat keluarga kami semakin ramai "

"kau sepertinya bahagia sekali Presdir, aku bisa mengerti.." ucap Jungmo dengan anggukkan kepalanya

"kebahagian seperti ini hanya dirasakan oleh orang yang sudah menikah, makanya cepat-cepatlah kau menikah" jawab Kyuhyun, mendengar ucapan Presdirnya Jungmo melamun sejenak

"YA! jungmo-ah, makanannya sudah datang, kau melamun saja. memikirkan siapa huh..?" ucapan Kyuhyun mengejutkan Jungmo

"ani, hanya memikirkan seseorang" jawab Jungmo

"kekasihmu itu huh ? bukankah dia sudah menghilang hampir setahun ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"hm..."

"jangan dipikirkan lagi, mungkin saja dia sudah menikah. Cepat makan makananmu, jam istirahat kantor hampir habis"

"ne, araseo.."

.

.

.

Malam ini turun hujan, meskipun hanya gerimis tapi cukup membuat cuaca cukup dingin. Sungmin baru saja selesai menidurkan Sunghyun dan Hyunmin, sementara Kyuhyun masih diruang kerjanya sibuk dengan file-file kantornya mengingat dia seorang Presdir. Kyuhyun tak menyadari Sungmin memasuki ruang kerjanya

"malam ini cukup dingin, jangan terlalu keras bekerja kalau kau sakit aku juga yang repot" ucapnya dari belakang kursi sambil memasang selimut tipis di bahu Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk leher suaminya hangat dari belakang

"tidak apa-apa kan ada kau juga Chagia..."jawabnya dengan wajah usil

"iisshh..."

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur huh..?" tanyanya sambil masih sibuk dengan laptopnya

"aku belum mengantuk"

"bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa tidur jika tidak kupeluk..hehhehe"

"salah satunya itu.." jawab Sungmin yang pura-pura memasang wajah genit

"jangan menggodaku Chagia.."

"ne, aku hanya bercanda.."

"Kyu..." ucap Sungmin lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya serius

"Hmm ?" kali ini ia merasakan pelukan Sungmin semakin mengerat "pasti ada sesuatu lagi" benaknya, diputarnya kursinya menghadap Sungmin

"Wae ?" tanyanya lagi

"aku ingin mengikuti saran Kibum kemarin..." ucapnya menunduk tanpa berani memandang wajah suaminya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam lalu menarik pinggang Sungmin kemudian mendudukan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya

"dengarkan aku...bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi Hyunmin bukan anak kita, kita tidak bisa seenaknya meng-klaim anak orang lain menjadi milik kita.." jelas Kyuhyun

"kau tidak menyayanginya ?" tanya Sungmin, wajahnya menunjukan protes pada Kyuhyun

"siapa bilang aku tak menyayanginya, tidak ada alasan untuk membenci bayi manis seperti dia, hanya saja..."

"kalau kau menyayanginya, kau seharusnya setuju dengan ucapanku!" mata Sungmin kini sudah berkaca-kaca

"hey, kau jangan menangis...aku tidak suka melihatnya" ucap Kyuhyun lalu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin

"aku tidak menangis, aku hanya marah padamu" jawab Sungmin lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang punggung istrinya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini sedikit berbeda, Sungmin yang biasanya selalu mengoceh pagi hari hanya diam kecuali putra mereka Sunghyun yang memang selalu heboh setiap pagi,

"eomma, kenapa roti panggangku gosong ?" protes Sunghyun pada eommanya

"dimakan saja, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin hanya diam saja

"tapi pahit appa"

"kalau kau tidak suka buang saja, tidak usah sarapan" ucap Sungmin marah, Sunghyun seketika diam mendengar sang eomma

"Appaaa..." Sunghyun turun dari kursinya mendekati Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia akan menangis

"jangan menangis ne, kau makan roti appa saja" ucapnya lalu memangku Sunghyun

"Ming, kau jangan bicara seperti itu dengan anak kita, aku tau kau masih mar-"

"cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, dan segeralah berangkat" belum habis Kyuhyun bicara, Sungmin langsung memotong ucapannya kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Aksi merajuk Sungmin inilah yang paling Kyuhyun tidak suka, pasti akan seperti ini.

"selesai sarapan kau kemobil duluan ne, appa akan bicara sedikit dengan eomma" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memindahkan posisi Sunghyun ke kursi disampingnya. Iapun mengejar Sungmin yang ada di kamar Hyunmin.

…

"Ming..." lirih Kyuhyun dari depan pintu kamar, Sungmin kini sedang sibuk memberikan susu botol pada bayi manis itu. Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas panjang atas sikap Sungmin pagi ini

"baiklah, aku mengalah...aku menuruti kemauanmu" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, Sungmin yang tadi diam akhirnya menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun

"jinja..?"

"ne, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi malam. Aku rasa kita punya hak untuk mengadopsi anak yang sudah ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya, jadi aku setuju"

GREEPP

dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat

"Gomawo Kyu...jongmal gomawo" ujarnya serak dalam pelukan suaminya

"ne, apapun asalkan kalian bahagia.." jawab Kyuhyun, sesekali mencium rambut Sungmin

"Kita akan mengurus surat-surat adopsinya senin nanti, kau sabar ne" ucap Kyuhyun lagi

"ne, araseo.." jawab Sungmin kemudian melepas pelukannya

"mian, jasmu jadi basah.." ucap Sungmin lagi lalu membersihkan jejak air matanya di jas Kyuhyun

"gwenchana...aku dan Sunghyun berangkat dulu ne, kau hati-hati dirumah"

CHUUP

ciuman lembut mendarat dikening Sungmin

"apa Sunghyun marah padaku ? maaf tadi aku hanya masih kesal padamu sehingga marah-marah tak jelas" tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya tadi tidak sengaja membentak putra kesanyangannya

"mana bisa dia lama-lama marah padamu, ya sudah kami berangkat dulu" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar

"hm...hati-hati ne" ucapnya semangat menatap punggung Kyuhyun

"Hyumin-ah...kau sebentar lagi akan jadi anak eomma secara resmi, kau senang ?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyunmin yang berbaring di ranjang kecilnya

"a..aa..a.."

"aigoo...nae aegi neomu gieowoo..hihihi" Sungmin tersenyum manis saat melihat respon Hyumin akan pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, hari ini hari Minggu. Sungmin tidak sabar menunggu besok, karena besok Hyunmin akan resmi menjadi anak mereka.

"eomma...apa Sunghyun boleh bermain kerumah Sehun ?" tanya Sunghyun

"tidak usah..." jawab Sungmin yang sibuk dengan vacum cleanernya membersihkan sofa

"wae...?"

"Sehun dan orang tuanya akan kesini juga, sebentar lagi juga akan datang "

"oooohh.." Sunghyun hanya ber-oh ria. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan perlengkapan memancing(?)nya

"appa mau pergi memancing dengan Siwon ahjussi ?" tanyanya kali ini pada Kyuhyun

"ne.."

"Sunghyun boleh ikut ?"

"tidak boleh, nanti bisa-bisa kau yang jadi ikannya" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan alat dan perlengkapannya

"appa menyebalkan!" ucap Sunghyun lalu lari menuju kamar adik perempuannya Hyunmin

tak lama kemudian,

Ting Nong!

Ting Nong!

"nah itu mereka...neee..sebentaaaaar!" ucapnya lalu mematikan vacum cleanernya, berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah

"kalian tidak sab-...eoh..?" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat orang yang didepan pintu bukanlah Siwon dan keluarganya melainkan seorang wanita muda

"anyeonghaseo..."

"ne, anyeonghaseo...mencari siapa ?" tanya Sungmin setelah membalas salam wanita itu tadi

"aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kim...apa dia a-ada di da-lam ?" tanya wanita itu hati-hati, Sungmin hanya heran akan pertanyaan wanita ini

"tuan Kim ?"

"ne, Kim Jungmo.." jawab wanita ini lagi, sepertinya wanita ini memang salah alamat

"aah..kau mencari rumah Jungmo ?"

"ne, aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"maaf nona, rumah ini rumah keluarga Cho. Rumah Jungmo diseberang sana" jawab Sungmin menjelaskan sambil menujuk rumah Jungmo yang tepat diseberang rumahnya

"tapi bukankah ini rum-"

"Eomma Hyumin menagis ! eomma palliii..." teriak Sunghyun dari dalam

"omona! Hyunmin , silahkan masuk dulu nona. maaf anakku sedang menangis. Kau duduk dan tunggu disini sebentar ne.." Sungmin mempersilahkan wanita tadi masuk rumahnya kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu sebentar menuju kamar putrinya.

"H-Hyun-Hyumin ?" lirih wanita itu terbata-bata yang pasti sudah tidak didengar lagi oleh Sungmin. Lagi, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat pigura-pigura ukuran kecil dan sedang yang menempel didinding dan di atas meja disalah satu sudut rumah ini, pigura memampangkan wajah mungil manis seperti malaikat. Sudah pasti dia sangat mengenal wajah ini

"Hyu-Hyunmin...Putriku..hiks.." ucapnya lagi mengusap pelan wajah dipigura kecil itu

"maaf membuatmu menunggu...anakku tadi menangis.." suara Sungmin tiba-tiba mengejutkan wanita itu, ia kemudian berbalik

"Hyu...Hyunmiiin..." pandangan wanita itu seketika jatuh pada sosok mungil dalam gendongan Sungmin

"K-kau..?" suara Sungmin tiba-tiba bergetar saat menyadari keadaan ini " apakah wanita ini..?" berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ingin dia pikirkan muncul seketika, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dipeluknya putrinya erat.

"Hyun...miin...putrikuu...hiks..hiks.." wanita yang sudah sejak tadi menangis berusah mendekati Sungmin yang semakin berjalan menjauh

"ti-tidak...JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU !" bentak Sungmin, wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun dia tetap berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Anakku...hiks..hiks.."

"KYUUUUUU !" Sungminpun akhirnya berteriak memanggil suaminya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Naaah...udah taukan tu anak anaknya siapa..?

Saya masih tetep update kok, kan Ratingnya amaaan...hehehe...

.

Suka kah sama Chapter yang ini..?

kalo suka WAJIB REVIEEEWWW..

Gak suka, TETEP REVIEEEW JUGA..!

masih mau lanjuuutt ?

Review ne...

Ai tunggu lhooo...

.

.

CU next Chap..pai-pai


	5. Chapter 5

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (Season 2)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho

Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : YAOI/BL/M-preg

.

Jangan Lupa baca

"STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM"

yang Season sebelumnya

.

.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

.

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA

KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST,

TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

..

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya...

.

"ti-tidak...JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU !" bentak Sungmin, wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun dia tetap berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Anakku...hiks..hiks.."

"KYUUUUUU !" Sungminpun akhirnya berteriak memanggil suaminya.

.

.

Chapter 5 End..

.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam duduk disamping suaminya tangannya masih erat memeluk Hyunmin. Hyunmin tampak bergerak gelisah dalam kungkungan eommanya. Tapi, masih bisakah Sungmin kini sebut eommanya lagi ?, mengingat kini ada sosok wanita lain yang baru beberapa saat lalu datang mengakui bahwa sosok mungil dalam pelukan Sungmin adalah anak kandungnya.

Ada sosok lain lagi diantara mereka, Kim Jungmo. Kenapa Kim Jungmo ? disinilah puncak penyelesaian kesalahpahaman yang fatal ini.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan ini dari awal Tiffany-ssi..?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraannya pada gadis yang duduk diseberang mereka.

"..." gadis yang baru mereka kenal dengan nama Tiffany masih diam membisu

"kau tak punya penjelasan ? kau pikir kami akan menyerahkan Hyunmin begitu saja padamu ?" ucapan Kyuhyun mulai pedas, dia akui dia juga marah akan kejadian ini

"ma-maaf, aku tak tahu memulai penjelasan ini dari mana.." lirih Tiffany

"kau jelaskan saja, mulai dari kenapa kau meletakan anakmu didepan rumah kami ?" jawab Kyuhyun

"sungguh, malam itu...aku sangat tidak tahu kalau ini rumah kalian, aku memang akan menitipkan anakku dengan ayah kandungnya. Kenapa bisa sampai kerumah kalian...karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihat Jungmo sering disini" ucap Tiffany memulai penjelasannya

"salah alamat maksudmu ? Ck" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Tiffany tajam

"maaf.."

"Jadi Hyunmin adalah anakmu dan Kim Jungmo ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian menatap Jungmo

"n-ne..."

"lalu Jungmo ? apa kau benar tidak tahu apa-apa akan kejadian ini ?" Kyuhyun kini bertanya kepada Jungmo

"aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa Presdir, Tiffany tiba-tiba menghilang hampir setahun ini..." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak, dilihatnya Sungmin yang duduk diam disampingnya sambil menepuk punggung Hyunmin yang tertidur

"aku ingat saat itu rumahku baru direnovasi, sehingga aku sering menginap disini. Terakhir aku menginap disini sebelum Presdir berangkat liburan ke Jepang" jelas Jungmo lebih detail lagi

"lalu bagaimana dengan Hyunmin saat ini ? kau sungguh akan mengambilnya dari kami ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Tiffany. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan suaminya langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"i-itu memang tu-tujuanku kesini..." jawab Tiffany

"ANI ! Kau tidak boleh membawa anakku !" Sungmin tiba-tiba bicara keras

"Chagiah~"

"tidak boleh Kyu, dia tidak boleh seenaknya mengambil Hyunmin dari kita Kyuu..." ucap Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun

"Min, aku mengerti perasaanmu...kau harus tenang ne.." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin

"aku tidak mau kehilangan Hyunmin Kyu..hiks.." Sungmin kini menangis lirih. Tiffany yang melihat keadaan Sungmin menjadi sedikit tak tega. Tapi bagaimanapun Hyunmin adalah anaknya

"kau lihat sendirikan ? bagaimana Sungmin sangat menyayangi anakmu..." Kyuhyun bicara pada Tiffany, Tiffany masih menatap nanar Sungmin yang memeluk erat putri kandungnya

"maaf Tiffany-ssi...bisa kah kau datang besok lagi ?, jujur ini masih sangat mengejutkan bagi keluarga ku" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya dia setuju

"ne, baiklah...aku akan datang lagi besok, Sungmin-ssi...aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Akupun sangat merindukan anakku...ku harap kau mengerti" Tiffany berucap pelan pada Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih saja memaling wajahnya. Tiffany dan Jungmo pamit pulang, dan lagi..Sungmin masih tak bergeming dari duduknya di sofa.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai menidurkan Hyunmin, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun sedang bermain lego diruang keluarga

"kau dan Siwon tak jadi berangkat ?" tanya Sungmin,

"hari sudah terlalu sore, tidak jadi saja. Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Kyu..apa kita benar-benar akan kehilangan Hyunmin ?"

"ani, kita tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan dia. Dia anak Jungmo, dan Jungmo tinggal diseberang rumah kita. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya"

"tapi akan tetap berbeda Kyu, aku sudah terbiasa dia ada disini Kyu.."

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja saat ibu kandungnya mengambilnya kembali, kau lupa ?"

"i-itu...aku sudah menyayanginya..hiks" direngkuh Kyuhyun tubuh Sungmin yang hendak menangis lagi

"inilah yang membuatku kurang setuju saat itu, aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini Ming.."

"miane..."

"semua sudah terjadi, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Hyunmin kembali pada ibu kandungnya. Walaupun aku tahu kalau kau mas-"

"Sudah sore, aku akan memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam dulu.." Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas menatap punggung Sungmin

"Appa, lihat aku bisa membuat robot..hehe" Sunghyun yang sedari tadi hanya merakit lego milknya hingga menyerupai robot

"ne kau memang hebat "

.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya dikediaman Jungmo

"aku sungguh tak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini..."

"..."

"kenapa kau dulu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan sekarang kembali dengan kejutan yang luar biasa ini ?" tanya Jungmo pada sosok yang diam saja sedari tadi, Tiffany...mantan kekasihnya.

"aku minta maaf.." lirih Tiffany

"kenapa kau tak pernah mengabariku apapun, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau saat itu kau..kau hamil..."

"saat itu aku hanya takut jika kau tidak akan mengakuinya...jadi ak-"

"jadi kau tak percaya ucapanku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padamu ?!"

"..."

"aku bahkan sudah membangun rumah masa depanku denganmu, tapi kau malah menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau kemana saja selama ini ?"

"aku...saat mengandung Hyunmin, aku pergi ke Canada"

"jika saat itu kau cukup mempercayai ucapanku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau lihat tadi ? Sungmin sepertinya tidak akan mengembalikan Hyunmin padamu" ucapan Jungmo sontak membuat Tiffany menatap Jungmo

"tapi sampai kapanpun Hyunmin akan tetap anakku, dia tak boleh mengambil Hyunmin dariku"

"aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, setelah kau menghilang, kau menelantarkan anakmu, dan sekarang kau mau mengambil Hyunmin seenaknya "

"Kau menyalahkanku ?" Tiffany mulai berkaca-kaca, iapun tak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya

"kau pikir aku tahu jika Hyunmin tidak dirawat olehmu ?" ucapnya lagi

"disini tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, karena ini sudah kesalahpahaman yang fatal. Keluarga Presdir sudah seperti keluarga dekatku, aku sangat tahu kalau mereka sangat bahagia bisa merawat Hyunmin. Aku tidak tega melakukan ini, terutama pada Sungmin. Dia sudah merawat Hyunmin dengan sangat baik"

"tapi aku hanya ingin anak kandungku kembali padaku Jungmo-ah"

"aku tahu, namun tidak kah kau merasa dirimu sangat egois disini ? pikirkan lagi baik-baik..."

"..."

"kita akan bahas ini dan Presdir Cho besok, kau mau pulang atau menginap disini ?" tanya Jungmo menutup perdebatan mereka berdua

"sebaiknya aku pulang saja.." jawab Tiffany

"baiklah, kau kuantar pulang..kajja.." ucap Jungmo lalu mengantar Tiffany pulang.

.

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, sang suryapun masih belum menapakkan cahayanya dan suasana alam masih gelap dan dingin. Memang sudah kebiasaannya tidur memeluk sang istri, tapi pagi ini saat akan memeluk istrinya hanya kekosongan yang dia dapat dan tidak ada Sungmin yang biasanya berbaring disebelahnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya berat, mungkin Sungmin ke kamar mandi pikirnya

"Min~"

tidak ada jawaban, sedikit membuatnya terhenyak

"Min, Sungmin~ah, kau di kamar mandi sayang ?" ucapnya lagi, namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyunpun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka

"Min~"

"Kemana dia ?" tanya lagi saat yang melihat kamar mandi tidak ada orang. Seolah tahu sudah dimana Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun langsung berjalan keluar menuju kamar sebelah tepatnya kamar Hyunmin. Dan benar saja, Sungmin sedang ada dikamar putri mereka. Namun dia terkejut dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan, disamping Sungmin sudah terdapat dua koper dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk mengisi koper ketiga

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah ?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sungmin yang sibuk memasukan barang milik Hyunmin

"kau tidak lihat ? aku sedang menyiapkan barang milik Hyunmin" jawabnya dingin

"hentikan Min !" Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin,

"Lep-pas! aku harus mengumpulkan semua barangnya Kyu~"

"tidak usah, ayo kembali kekamar" perintah Kyuhyun tegas lalu menarik Sungmin keluar, tapi Sungmin masih diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Cho Sungmin!"

"kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menyiapkan semua barang Hyunmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hiks..." Sungmin berujar lirih hampir tak terdengar lalu terduduk lemah disamping lemari. Kyuhyun menatap diam sang istri yang menangis dibalik lututnya, sakit sekali hatinya jika melihat Sungmin seperti ini

"Min~"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

GREEP

Dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak sanggup semakin lama melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus..."ujar Kyuhyun pelan tepat disamping telinga Sungmin. Diberinya berkali-kali kecupan dirambut hitam istrinya, berharap bisa menenangkan Sungmin yang masih menangis keras

"ak-aku hanya ingin mengum-pul kan semua barangnya Kyu, karena besok Hyun-min sud-dah tidak dengan kita lag-gi...hiks..." Sungmin berbicara masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal akibat tangisannya tadi

"ne, aku mengerti..." jawab Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin, Sungminpun semakin memperat pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun

"aku jan-ji setelah ini aku ti-dak akan me-nangis lagi, Ka-kau perca-ya padaku kan..?" ucap Sungmin bertanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun sejenak. Kyuhyun menatap setiap jengkal wajah istrinya yang masih merah karena menangis

"ne, aku selalu percaya padamu..." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mengalir

"kau menangis juga ?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat ada riak air mata di mata suaminya

"ani, ini karena aku masih mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin tahu suaminya berbohong

"miane, aku sudah membuatmu ikut bersedih..." lirih Sungmin kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, Sungmin pasti selalu tahu jika dia sedang berbohong

"Gomawo...gomawo karena kau dan Sunghyun selalu ada disampingku. Setidaknya aku percaya jika selamanya tak akan ada orang lain yang akan bisa mengambil kalian dariku...Jeongmal gomawo...Saranghae yeongwonhie..."

"ne, aku juga akan selama-lamanya mencintaimu..."

mereka masih berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan pagi ini.

15 menit kemudian...

"Min~, kakiku pegal..." ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan pegal dikakinya, mengingat mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan duduk

"eoh ?" Sungmin terhenyak, karena hampir saja dia tertidur dipelukan suaminya

"kakimu sakit ? miane..."

"sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kajja ini sudah pagi..." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mengajak Sungmin keluar kamar

"ah, sudah pagi ternyata. Aku tak sadar..." ucap Sungmin saat menatap jendela kamar kecil ini yang mulai dimasuki sinar dari ufuk timur itu. Dilihatnya Hyunmin masih tertidur pulas diranjang kecilnya

"dia masih terlelap..." kata Kyuhyun yang disampingnya

"ne, dia sangat cantik kalau tidur seperti itu. Kajja, kau harus siap-siap kekantor jangan lupa bangunkan Sunghyun lalu mandikan dia, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan kita dulu..." ucap Sungmin semangat, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungminnya sudah kembali seperti semula

"kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu, cepat sana man-"

Chu~

"morning kiss untuk istriku yang paling manis !" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlari keluar dari kamar setelah mencium bibir Sungmin

"Yaak!"

.

.

.

"eomma, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte world ne" ucap Sunghyun memecahkan keheningan sarapan pagi ini

"lain kali saja" jawab Sungmin sambil memasukkan bekal ke tas putranya

"wae ? aku kan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan Hyunmin, iyakan Hyunmin-ee..?" ucap Sunghyun lalu melirik adiknya yang duduk di kereta bayinya. Hyunmin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengenjap matanya saja

"Nya...nya...naa..."

"kau maukan jalan-jalan dengan oppa...?" tanya Sunghyun lagi, lalu dijawab dengan tawa kecil saja oleh Hyunmin

"nah, Hyunmin tersenyum berarti Hyunmin mau jalan-jalan dengan oppa, eommaaaa...pleassee..." rengek Sunghyun dengan puppy eyes warisan eommanya, Sungmin yang melihatnya menghela nafas panjang

"turuti saja kemauannya..." sela Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut

"kau mengertikan maksudku ?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu mengenggam tangan istrinya yang diatas meja. Ya, tatapannya tadi seolah mengatakan 'biarkan Sunghyun dan Hyunmin pergi jalan-jalan untuk yang terakhir kalinya...'

"ne, araseo..." jawab Sungmin lalu berusaha tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedang sangat sedih

"bisa pergi jalan-jalan kan eomma ?" tanya Sunghyun antusias saat mendengar ucap eommanya tadi

"ne, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah kau pulang sekolah.." jawab Sungmin,

"Yeeeeee...Asiiik, Hyunmin nanti tunggu oppa pulang ya..." Sunghyun kegirangan mendengar jawab eommanya, dia jadi tambah semangat pagi ini Hyunmin juga melonjak senang dikeretanya melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat tingkah putra-putri mereka

"tapi appa tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, appa ada meeting sampai malam dikantor" ujar Kyuhyun lagi

"Yess!"

"kau tak suka appa ikut ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat kebahagian putranya bertambah kali lipat saat dia bilang tidak bisa ikut

"ne, kalau ada appa kami tidak bisa senang dengan eomma. Appa pasti memanfaatkan keadaan" jawab Sunghyun sambil memakan rotinya

"issshh..." dengus Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, Sungmin tersenyum lebar menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan anak ini

"lebih baik kalian berangkat saja, Sunghyun bekalmu kau habiskan ya sayang" ujar Sungmin menengahi

"ne eomma"

"Kau juga Kyu, jangan sampai terlambat makan siang. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja juga" pesan Sungmin kali ini pada Suaminya

"iya, kau baik-baik dirumah" jawab Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Namun kali ini dia menuju ke kereta Hyunmin kemudian mengendong Hyunmin

"aku ingin mengendongnya sampai depan pintu, mungkin saja nanti aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya, jika dia dijemput oleh ibunya terlebih dahulu"

"Kyuu..." lirih Sungmin, dia tidak suka mendengar ucap Kyuhyun

"jangan sedih lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja...iyakan Hyunmin ?" jawab Kyuhyun yang sekali-kali mencium pipi Hyunmin yang digendongnya

"ini, kau gendong dia. Kami berangkat dulu ne"

Chuup~

"ne, hati-hati di jalan..." jawab Sungmin, kemudian memandang mobil suaminya yang bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka

"ayo kita masuk" ucap Sungmin pada sosok mungil yang digendongnya

"maam...aa...maa..."

"mulai sekarang kau juga harus belajar memanggil wanita itu dengan panggilan 'eomma' araseo ?"

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Sejak kejadian subuh tadi, aku tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersama Hyunmin, paling tidak sampai dia di jemput oleh ibunya malam ini. Sunghyun hari ini mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Lotte world. Awalnya aku ingin menolak permintaan putraku tapi Kyuhyun benar, ini mungkin jalan-jalan kami yang terakhir bersama Hyunmin dan akhirnya akupun setuju. Aku kini sedang dikamar bermain bersama Hyunmin, tapi tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi

Kriiiing...Kriiiing (?)

"yeobseo ?"

"Sungmin-ssi ?"

"ne, nuguseo ?"

"ini aku, Tiffany..."

DEG,

aku terkejut ternyata yang menelpon adalah Tiffany

"ah ?,ne..Tiffany-ssi ada apa..?"

"hmm...ak-aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kalau hari ini aku akan menjemput Hyunmin..."

"ne, araseo..."

"baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti Sungmin-ssi selamat pa-"

"tunggu! "

"ne ?"

"bisakah kau menjemputnya malam hari saja ? anakku hari ini ingin sekali jalan-jalan dengan Hyunmin...mungkin untuk yang ter-terakhir kalinya. Kau tidak keberatan kan ?" tanyaku hati-hati, dia masih diam apakah dia tid-

"ne, baiklah...aku akan datang malam ini"

"terima kasih Tiffany-ssi..."

"ne, sampai jumpa nanti..."

..tuut..tuut...

Kuletakkan kembali ganggang telepon pada tempatnya, lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamar Hyunmin

"mam...ma..aamaa..." Hyunmin mengangkat-angkat tangannya saat aku datang, di sepertinya ingin selalu ku gendong

"ne, eomma disini..."

HUUP..

"wae ? kau senang digendong eomma heum ?" tanyaku saat melihat reaksi Hyunmin dalam pelukanku, sepertinya dia sangat senang. Dia senang tapi kenapa aku ingin menangis saat melihatnya seperti ini, rasanya mataku berkaca-kaca sekarang. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu aku menangis lagi pasti dia akan marah, karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Kucium setiap jengkal wajah mungilnya, air mataku sedikit membasahi pipinya.

"hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan sepuasnya ne, Hyunmin senang ?"

"aa..aa..a.."

"sekarang kau tidur ne, karena kita akan berangkat nanti siang.." ucapku kemudian memaringkannya diranjang kecil miliknya

"tunggu sebentar ne, eomma membuatkanmu susu dulu.." ujarku lalu membuat susu untuknya

.

Hari sudah siang, Sunghyun sudah pulang diantar oleh Kyuhyun yang tadi langsung kembali kekantor. Sunghyun sepertinya sangat senang, bagaimana jika nanti dia tahu kalau Hyunmin sudah tidak bisa bersama kami lagi. Semoga dia tidak sedih nantinya.

"eomma...ayo berangkat!"

"iya...sebentar.."

"palliii..."

"ne, ne..ayo !"

Kami bertiga berangkat menuju Lotte World, kami berangkat menggunakan taksi. Sunghyun bersemangat sekali sementara Hyunmin sibuk dengan botol susunya, aku sengaja tidak membawa kereta Hyunmin karena selain merepotkan aku memang ingin memeluknya seharian dalam gendonganku.

Kami sudah sampai di Lotte World, setelah membeli tiket kami bertiga masuk kedalam. Sunghyun sangat senang sekali, berkali-kali dia membawaku kesana-kemari dan menaiki wahana yang ini-yang itu. Hyunmin sedari tadi kepalanya menoleh kemana-mana saat melihat apapun yang menarik baginya. Sibuk mengurusi dua bocah ini membuatku sedikit melupakan kesedihan hari ini. Ya, aku cukup menikmati hari ini. Tak lupa kami bertiga berfoto-foto mengunakan jasa tukang foto yang ada disana, hasilnya tidak buruk sangat lucu malahan.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sunghyun juga tampaknya sudah capek berpetualang hari ini. jangan tanyakan Hyunmin, bayi ini sedari tadi sudah tidur di bahuku.

"kajja, kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan besok kau harus sekolah..." ajakku pada Sunghyunku, wajahnya merenggut lucu seperti tidak rela meninggalkan tempat ini

"ne, araseo.." jawabnya akhirnya

Kami bertigapun pulang, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat sampai dirumah.

Sungmin Pov end

.

.

.

Sunghyun dan Hyunmin baru saja selesai mandi air hangat. Perjalanan beberapa saat tadi sangat menyenangkan terutama bagi Sunghyun

"eomma, Sunghyun senaaaang sekali hari ini. Gomawo eomma" ucap Sunghyun pada eommanya yang sedang mengancing piamanya

"ne, eomma juga.."

"Hyunmin juga..hehe"

"ne, kita semua senang"

"eomma, itu koper milik siapa ?" tanya Sunghyun tiba-tiba saat melihat koper-koper barang milik Hyunmin

"ne ? i-itu koper barangnya Hyunmin..." jawab Sungmin pelan

"milik Hyunmin ? memangnya Hyunmin mau kemana eomma ?"

"..."

"eomma! jawab Sunghyun, Hyunmin mau pergi kemana ?" Sunghyun masih terus memaksa eommanya bicara

"Hyunmin...mulai sekarang Hyunmin tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi sayang..." jawab Sungmin seadanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sunghyun

"mwo ? kenapa begitu ?"

"karena ibu Hyunmin sudah datang, dia akan membawa Hyunmin bersamanya..."

"tapikan, tapikan Hyunmin adikku ahjumma itu tidak boleh mengambilnya dari kita.."

"Hyunmin akan tetap jadi adikmu, meskipun dia tidak dengan kita" jelas Sungmin, Sunghyun hanya diam lalu berlari masuk kamar miliknya. Sungmin hanya menatap pasrah.

Ting..nong...Ting..nong..

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada tamu. 'mungkin mereka..' ucap Sungmin dalam hati kemudian menuju pintu rumah mereka

"Selamat malam Sungmin-ssi..." dan benar, memang Tiffany dan Jungmo yang datang

"ne, selamat malam. Silahkan masuk"

Tiffany dan Jungmopun masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin

"Hyunmin ada dikamarnya, dia masih tidur. Mungkin dia capek karena ku ajak jalan-jalan seharian" ucap Sungmin bicara ditengah kecanggungan ini

"boleh aku kekamarnya ?" tanya Tiffany

"tentu saja, kajja" ucap Sungmin lalu menuntun Tiffany

"AC nya sengajaku matikan pada malam hari karena Hyunmin akan demam jika AC nya dinyalakan" jelas Sungmin saat masuk kedalam kamar yang dicat warna pink itu

"ini semua barang-barang Hyunmin, maaf jika sangat banyak. Sebagian baju dan sepatunya masih baru dan tidak sempat dipakai jadi mungkin kau tak perlu membelikannya pakaian lagi. Dan koper yang ini didalamnya semua yang akan diperlukannya, nanti kau juga akan tahu jika sudah mengurusnya" jelas Sungmin lagi menunjuk koper itu satu persatu, Tiffany hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"oh, satu lagi...Hyunmin alergi protein susu sapi, jadi kau harus memberikannya susu kedelai saja"

"kau sangat mengerti Hyunmin Sungmin-ssi..." jawab Tiffany, ada sedikit kesedihan dihatinya karena justru orang lain yang sangat mengerti anaknya dengan baik

"hmm, aku hanya belajar dari pengalamanku sebelumnya saat Sunghyun masih bayi" jawab Sungmin tidak enak hati

"kalau begitu, boleh aku membawanya sekarang, aku takut nanti terlambat kebandara?" tanya Tiffany

"bandara ?"

"ne, kami akan memulai hidup baru kami di Canada" jawab Tiffany, Sungmin diam sesaat

"Sungmin-ssi ?"

"n-ne, tentu saja..tentu saja...tentu saj-ja.." jawab Sungmin, Tiffanypun berjalan menuju ranjang Hyunmin kemudian mengendong Hyunmin kepelukannya

"AHJUMMA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA ADIKKU!" teriak Sunghyun tiba-tiba dari depan pintu

"Sunghyun!" bentak Sungmin

"kembalikan adikku! jangan bawa Hyunmin!" ucapnya kali ini menarik-narik baju Tiffany

"Sungmin-ssi.." ucap Tiffany

"Sunghyun sudah! hentikan!" bentak Sungmin

"Shireo eomma, dia mau membawa Hyunmin pergi eomma...andweee...hikss..." Sunghyun malah menangis, Sungmin segera mengangkat putranya, dipeluknya Sunghyun yang memberontak

"sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat"

"ne, terima kasih banyak Sungmin-ssi.."

"sama-sama.." jawab Sungmin, Tiffanypun segera keluar kamar

"eommaaa...hikss...ambil Hyunmin..hiks..eomma palli...hiks...Eomma!" tangis Sunghyun langsung pecah saat Hyunmin benar-benar dibawa pergi. Sungmin hanya diam memeluk Sunghyun didalam kamar. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam, Sungmin masih belum tidur karena Kyuhyun masih belum pulang. Namun tak lama terdengar deruman mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

"kau pulang malam sekali.." ucap Sungmin setelah menghidupkan saklar lampu ruang tengah

"mian, tadi banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ku selesaikan. Kenapa kau belum tidur ?" jawab Kyuhyun lalu bertanya balik pada sang istri

"aku belum mengantuk, kau sudah makan ?"

"aku sudah makan, tadi...apa tadi mereka datang ?"

"hm, mungkin mereka kini sudah dalam pesawat" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin kemudian memeluk istrinya

"mian, aku kira mereka akan pindah kerumahnya Jungmo tapi ternyata tidak. Tadi pagi Jungmo datang menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya dia bilang mereka akan ke Canada"

"ne aku tahu..."

"bagaimana reaksi Sunghyun ?"

"dia menangis sejadi-jadinya"

"kau tak menangis sepertinya kan ?"

"sedikit..."

"haaah, mulai besok pagi kita mulai lagi hidup kita seperti dulu, dimana hanya ada kau, aku dan Sunghyun. Setuju ?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, Sungmin yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kyu~ badanmu bau keringat"

"tentu saja karena aku belum mandi.."

"baiklah, sekarang kau mandi.."

"shireo, aku ingin memeluk istriku sampai pagi" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis "ya, sekarang kita akan memulai hari yang baru.." ucapnya dalam hati

"Kyu~"

"hm ?"

"aku mencintaimu..."

"aku lebih mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Ya! jangan ttentuh adikku !" ucap bocah cadel itu. lantang saat Sunghyun mengusap pipi bayi yang sedang tidur digendongan Kibum

"Wae ?" tanya Sunghyun tak terima

"aku tidak mau adikku tertular ttifat evilmu itu"

"mwo ? justru kau bersyukur jika adikmu bisa tertular wajah tampan dan pintar sepertiku" jawab Sunghyun membanggakan dirinya yang membuat Sehun merenggut kesal.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka yang kadang-kadang bertengkar kemudian berteman baik. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak...

Kibum baru dua hari yang lalu melahirkan putra kedua mereka di rumah sakit dan hari ini akan pulang kembali kerumahnya

"kau sudah merasa sehat Kibum-ah ?"tanya Sungmin

"tentu saja, lagipula disini sangat membosankan sekali" jawab Kibum sesekali mencium pipi bayinya

"boleh aku menggendongnya ?" pinta Sungmin, ia sangat ingin menggendong putra kecil Kibum itu

"ne, ini..." jawab Kibum kemudian memindahkan tubuh kecil putranya kepangkuan Sungmin

"bayimu ini mengingatkanku pada Hyunmin"

"kau merindukannya ? bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ?"

"ne, aku pasti rindu padanya. Tapi dua minggu terakhir Tiffany tak pernah menghubungiku lagi menanyakan hal-hal tentang putrinya. Mungkin dia sudah pandai mengurus Hyunmin" jawab Sungmin masih tersenyum tipis

"Sungmin-ah, kau dan Kyuhyun memangnya tidak berencana untuk punya anak lagi ?" tanya Kibum bisik-bisik mengingat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang ada diruangan rawat VVIP ini namun kedua namja itu nampaknya sedang duduk asik mengobrol

"eoh ?"

"ne, aku rasa Sunghyun sudah cukup umurnya untuk memiliki adik baru...pikirkan lagi Sungmin-ah"

"sebenarnya hampir setahun ini aku sudah melepas program kami, tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku belum hamil juga"

"jadi kau memang sudah ingin punya anak lagi ?" ucap Kibum semangat

"Ssssstttt, kecilkan suaramu.."peringat Sungmin, saat suara Kibum tadi sempat membuat suami mereka menoleh

"Ooppss, Mian..hehe. Semoga kau cepat hamil lagi..."

"ya semoga saja" jawab Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama

.

.

"kau kenapa ? sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi kau selalu tersenyum aneh begitu, menakutkan sekali" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah suaminya seperti sedang senang bahkan sampai sudah keluar dari kamar mandi seperti sekarang

"menurutmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya yang membuat Sungmin berdengik ngeri

"iissshh, kau menakutkan Cho" ucap Sungmin lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut bersiap untuk tidur

"kau sudah mau tidur ? bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang ?"

"mulai apanya...?" tanya Sungmin malas

"ayolah Chagi~, kau pikir aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu dan Kibum dirumah sakit tadi ?"

"ucapanku dan Kibum dirumah sakit tadi ? jangan-jangan..." Sungmin berpikir keras dibalik selimutnya

"Sungmin-ah, kau pasti belum tidurkan ?"

"ani, aku sangat mengantuk" jawab Sungmin penuh penekanan

"aku yakin kali ini pasti berhasil Chagi.." bujuk Kyuhyun

"berhasil apanya, jangan gila Cho!" jawab Sungmin ketus lalu memunggungi suaminya

"bukankah kau bilang sudah siap punya anak lagi, kita buat sekarang ne!" ucap Kyuhyun antusias, mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan berhasil membuat Sungmin merona hebat "oh..Tuhan kenapa aku memiliki suami se-mesum ini..ckckck.." ucap Sungmin pasrah

"chagi~" panggil Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin menghadapnya, Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya menutupi kegugupannya

"hahaha...sepertinya ini pertanda yang baik..haha" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah yang luar biasa senang saat melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya. Dan...

-SKIP-

(hayooo..awas, nanti puasanya batal, jangan mikir jorok ne..hehehe)

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Tok..tok..tok..

"Appa...eommaaa...buka pintunya.."

Tok..tok...

"APPPAAAAA...EOMMAAA...BUKA PINTUNYAAA..."

Sunghyun berteriak keras memanggil eomma dan appanya dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar orang tuanya

"Appaaa!, eommaaa! buka pin-"

CEKLEK, SREEET

"Ada apa bocah ? mengganggu saja pagi-pagi" omel Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu kamarnya

"Hari ini sekolahku ada piknik, kalian lupa ?" protes Sunghyun

"lalu ?"

"eomma belum menyiapkanku bekal, eommaaaa..." jawab. Sunghyun memanggil eommanya, tapi Sungmin tidak ada di ranjang melainkan,

Hoooeek...hooeek,

mendengar suara orang muntah yang diyakininya adalah istrinya Kyuhyun langsung terkejut dan segera kekamar mandi

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa ? kau tidak apa-apa sayang ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang lemas setelah muntah

"eomma sakit ?" tanya Sunghyun memegang tangan eommanya

"ani, eomma baik-baik saja..." jawab Sungmin lemah

"tidak mungkin langsung jadi ?" tanya Kyuhyun bicara sendiri

"apanya...?"

"adik Sunghyun"

"kau ada-ada saja, aku hanya pusing saja. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin

"eomma, eomma lupa kalau hari ini sekolahku ada piknik ?"

"ani, eomma ingat. Mian, eomma terlambat bangun"

"lebih baik kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun

"nanti, setelah kita mengantar Sunghyun sekolah" jawab Sungmin

"baiklah, tapi kau yakin baik-baik saja ?"

"ne, tak usah Khawatir. Kajja Sunghyun, kita siapkan bekalmu" ucap Sungmin lalu membawa putranya keluar kamar.

.

.

"bagaimana dok, apa Sungmin hamil lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dokter muda dihadapan mereka saat ini

"anda semangat sekali tuan Cho ingin mengetahui hasilnya. Tapi kau benar, Sungmin tengah hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah delapan minggu"

"Mwo ? delapan minggu ? kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya ?" tanya Sungmin heran, dan di jawab kekehan kecil oleh dokter

"ada sebagian orang tidak menyadarinya, bahkan aku pernah mendapatkan pasien yang baru tahu kalau dia sudah hamil empat bulan. Itu disebabkan oleh beberapa faktor, tapi kau tenang saja kandunganmu sangat sehat. Sekali lagi selamat ne.."

"ne, terima kasih banyak dok.."

.

.

"kau bahagia ?" tanya Sungmin pada suaminya, mereka kini sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya memandang langit sore

"tentu saja, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini lagi terakhir kalinya saat Sunghyun lahir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa kebahagiaanku bertambah dua-tidak- seratus kali lipat" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin

"Kau berlebihan sekali.."

"ani, aku selalu jujur padamu. Dan...Sungmin-ah, gomawo..."

"untuk ?"

"karena kau sudah dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk hidupku, untuk Sunghyun, dan untuk baby juga..."

"ani, kaulah yang terbaik dan aku hanya mendampingimu..."

"hmmm...kurasa kau benar, maka dari itu teruslah disampingku sampai kapanpun, SELAMANYA !"

"ne, aku janji akan terus disampingmu SELAMANYA!..hehehe"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan Chapter ini, saya minggu ini sangat sibuk dan sempat kehilangan ide juga. Tapi Syukurlah, FF ini akhirnya kelar...Tariknafaspanjang...Fuuuuuiiiihhh...

Terima kasih untuk semua Review, Follower, dan yang memfavoritkan FF ini, terimaaaa kassiiiiiiih banyak. Gara-gara baca reviewlah ide-ide cerita bisa muncul. Saya senang sekaligus bahagia bacanya.

Chapter ini lumayan panjang, karena targetnya selesai dalam 5 Chapter aja...Maaf ya jika masih kurang puas, mungkin inilah kelemahan saya.

.

TETEP REVIEEEEWW!

.

Sampai Jumpa di FF saya yang lainnya dan berdoa saja semoga ada Season yang Ketiga dari STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM (masih dalam tahap pemikiran)

.

Gomawo...pai-pai...CU..TebarKisseu


End file.
